totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Tellyzx's The Andy X Challenge (Season 1)
For more information on the show, visit the official wiki: http://the-andy-x-challenge.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Synopsis The Andy X Challenge is the first season of Tellyzx's The Andy X Challenge series. This season has the 16 original campers competing against each other on the fictional Stick Figure Island for 45 million Dollars. The show itself is a Pokémon version of the creator's comic of the same name. The hosts of the show are PLVS Winner, Infernape along with his boyfriend Haxorus. Episode 1 premiered on July 18, 2012. Tellyzx planned on working on the entire season before officially rolling out episodes. That meant the official start of the season was at the beginning of 2013. Episode 2 was uploaded on September 24, 2012 in order to finish the two part pilot episode. Tellyzx worked up until Episode 12 and then started uploading on January 4th, 2013 as a weekly series. Cast (S)-->Shiny Males *'Nidoking (The Comic Book Geek)' *'Scrafty (Perverted)' *'(S)Ivysaur (Bookworm)' *'Electabuzz (The Male Model)' *'Swellow (The British Athlete)' *'Staryu (Russian Immigrant)' *'(S)Electrike (A Buff Nerd)' *'Absol (The Adrenaline Junkie)' Females *'Roselia (Popular Cheerleader)' *'Cherrim (Popular Cheerleader)' *'Wurmple/Silcoon (Clumsy)' *'Growlithe (Very Religious)' *'Totodile (Basket Case)' *'Skitty/Delcatty (Optimistic Nice Girl)' *'(S)Numel/Camerupt (A Closet Lesbian)' *'Tropius (Queen Bee/A Real B#tch)' Official Teams The Hardcore Heatran Haters #'Skitty/Delcatty (Team Captain) (F)' #'Swellow (M)' #'Numel (F)' #'Absol (M)' #'Wurmple (F)' #'Nidoking (M)' #'Electabuzz (M)' #'Growlithe (F)' The Kick Ass Kyogres #'Tropius (Team Captain) (F)' #'Electrike (M)' #'Totodile (F)' #'Staryu (M)' #'Roselia (F)' #'Ivysaur (M)' #'Cherrim (F)' #'Scrafty (M)' Episode Guide #'Can You Handle The Challenge? pt.1'-(7/18/12) #'Can You Handle The Challenge? pt.2'-(9/24/12) #'Daredevils & She-Witches'-(1/4/13) #'Just Stay Awake'-(1/11/13) #'The Andy X Fear Factor'-(1/14/13) #'Race For The Win'-(1/18/13) #'The Cell Phone Advanced Ministry'-(1/21/13) #'A Wailord of A Challenge'-(1/25/13) #'Don't Trust Me'-(1/28/13) #'A Challenge on Deck'-(2/1/13) #'The 45 Million Dollar Merge'-(2/5/13) #'To The Max!'-(2/8/13) #'Stick Figure Island's "Killer" Instincts'-(3/22/2013) #'Battle of The Sexes'-(3/29/2013) #'Destroy Everything & Win It All'-(4/5/2013) #'Duo Mountain Quest'-(4/12/2013) #'After The Dock of Doom'-(4/19/2013) #'Stranded!'-(4/26/2013) #'First, Second & The Sudden Death'-(5/3/2013) #'The Final Challenge'-(5/24/2013) 'Reason For Elimination:' 16th. Ivysaur (The Kick Ass Kyogres) (Episode 2): All he wanted to do was read books so he complained about that during the challenge. His team was also annoyed by him. He got eliminated over Totodile. 15th. Roselia (The Kick Ass Kyogres) (Episode 3): Electabuzz flirted with both her and Cherrim simultaneously, which caused the duo to argue with each other during the second part of the stunt challenge. Between her and Cherrim, she was voted out because Tropius stated that one of them had to leave for being annoying. She took the boot over Cherrim. 14th. Growlithe (The Hardcore Heatran Haters) (Episode 5): She failed to conquer her fear during the challenge and was annoying. She got eliminated over Absol. XXX. Absol (The Hardcore Heatran Haters) (Episode 6): He was sabotaged by Electabuzz during the challenge and was blamed for losing the challenge because of this. He took the book over Swellow. (Returns in Episode 12) 13th. Scrafty (The Kick Ass Kyogres) (Episode 7): He was tricked by Electabuzz into believing Tropius liked him. He got eliminated over Staryu. 12th. Cherrim (The Kick Ass Kyogres) (Episode 8): She was persuaded by Electabuzz into doing stupid during the challenge and Tropius threatened her team upon losing. She took the boot over Tropius. 11th. Swellow (The Hardcore Heatran Haters) (Episode 9): Electabuzz blindsided him when he pulled out the hidden Heatran Immunity, thus eliminating him by default. XXX. Tropius (The Kick Ass Kyogres) (Episode 10): She was despised by her entire team. She got eliminated over Staryu. (Returns in Episode 12) (Merge starts in Episode 11; no more teams) (Tropius and Absol returned in Episode 12) 10th. Totodile (Episode 12): She was voted out by everyone else for being too crazy. 9th. Silcoon (Episode 13): Tropius convinced the majority of the contestants to vote for Silcoon because she was a weak link. 8th. Electrike (Episode 14): 7th. Staryu (Episode 15): 6th. Absol (again) (Episode 16): Camerupt didn't want Delcatty to leave, so she rigged the votes on Absol. 5th. Tropius (again) (Episode 17): She took the boot over Camerupt, only because more ex-contestants seem to hate her, much to her frustration. 4th. Delcatty (Episode 18): 3th. Camerupt (Episode 19): Runner-Up: Electabuzz Winner: Nidoking 'Elimination Chart:'